


The Spirit of the Fallen

by LapisLucius42



Series: World War I AU [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 1914, Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Prequel to the Spirit of Christmas, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLucius42/pseuds/LapisLucius42
Summary: Before Nick and Judy answered the call of duty, they and their families took a visit to the past.





	The Spirit of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Memorial Day, here is a one-shot prequel to the Spirit of Christmas that takes places at the beginning of the war. Also, the next chapter to the Spirit of War is almost done.
> 
> Much thanks to Cimar Turalis of WildeHopps for agreeing to edit this.

_August 1, 1914, Foxburrow, hours after Gnurmany declared war against Ursussia_

In the cemetery that early afternoon, Nicholas Piberius Wilde and his mother Taylor, silently walked on the stone path to their destination. Nick was wearing his military uniform while his mother wore a black dress and hat. The tod was also carrying a bouquet of flowers his mother had picked herself hours earlier. Mammals passing by paid no heed to them. Where they were, it didn't matter whether one was predator or prey. The dead deserved and earned their respect.

Finally, the two foxes turned onto the grass and continued on from there, passing by many headstones along the way. Their destination was far from the cemetery entrance, yet Nick and his mother actually welcomed the distance as it gave them the peace and quiet they needed upon arrival. They finally came to a stop at a single headstone a short distance away from the rest. The inscription on the stone included a cross etched at the top followed by the name, rank, conflicts, and dates below.

Nick gave the flowers to his mother as she stepped forward to the headstone. Taylor knelt to the ground and placed the flowers in front of it. The vixen then bowed her head and closed her eyes, folding her paws together on her knees. While his mother silently said a prayer, Nick remained standing and slowly raised his arm in a salute. He could hear the faint crying coming from his mother. Despite his efforts, a single tear managed to fall down from his eye. The foxes remained silent as they grieved and paid their respects.

A few minutes later, Taylor stood up and returned to her son. Nick relaxed his stance as his mother stood beside him. They remained standing in silence in front of the headstone until Taylor suddenly wrapped her son in a tight hug and openly wept. Nick slowly shifted to where he can face her and returned the gesture while letting his mother grieve. He completely understood her reaction. Nick would be departing soon to fight in the war, and there was a high chance he may not return.

"Nicholas," his mother finally spoke while sniffling.

"Yes, Mother?"

A moment of silence passed before the vixen spoke again. "Promise me that you'll be careful out there."

Nick slowly stroked down his mother's back. "I promise."

"Thank you." Taylor slowly moved her head back to look at her soon in the eyes. "Do you father proud."

Nick silently nodded. He felt upset that he would be fighting against the prey when his father fought alongside them. But Nick realized his father only cared if he performed his service to the best of his abilities and never give up when the hardships came. Just as he did. As long as Nick did that and took care of his mother, the only other thing that mattered to him was to survive the war. With Taylor in her son's embrace, they left the cemetery in higher spirits. Behind the flowers, read the inscription on the headstone.

_MACLAURIN R WILDE_

_SERGEANT_

_ZOOTOPIA ARMY_

_BOVINE REBELLION_

_BOVINE ZOOTOPIAN WAR_

_NOVEMBER 29, 1861_

_JUNE 1, 1902_

* * *

 

_August 4, 1914, Bunnyburrow, hours after the United Dominion declared war against Gnurmany_

Judith Laverne Hopps walked through the trees on their property with her parents Bonnie and Stu following behind. When the declaration of war was announced, the family knew it wouldn't be long before Judy was called up to fight. Left with no other choice, Bonnie and Stu bought their daughter a wreath and informed her that it was time for the ceremony. The three rabbits reached finally a clearing where a large memorial of a rabbit in full uniform and equipment stood among a number of headstones. The Hopps family had cleared this area of trees for their members who served in the armed forces. Some buried in the area were casualties. Others were the fortunate ones to return home and live out the remainder of their lives. The remaining ones were memorial markers.

It had been a longstanding family tradition for those enlisting in the Army to honor and pay their respects to their members who previously served. Judy was the first in the family to go in as a female soldier and thus felt a huge burden on her shoulders. She had already performed the ceremony once upon completion of her training and now would do so again before departing for combat. Judy slowly stepped forward to the memorial with the wreath in her paws while her parents remained behind near the trees. Judy was in her full military uniform while Bonnie and Stu were in their farmer's clothes as a result of the last minute arrangement. All three were silent during the entire process. Judy arrived at the memorial and stopped to read the inscription on its plaque.

DEDICATED IN HONOR AND MEMORY OF THE GLORIOUS DEAD AND THOSE WHO SERVED

Judy placed the wreath on the structure and stepped back a few paces to where she can see both the wreath and the memorial. She then stood attention and slowly raised her right arm in a salute. The bunny maintained her pose for a few moments before slowly relaxing the stance. Judy turned around and returned to her parents. Bonnie and Stu watched their daughter approach and stand before them. In a shocking move, Judy moved forward and embraced both her parents in a hug.

"I love you both." Judy said with sadness. Despite her military discipline, she was still an emotional bunny and being in the presence of her veterans and fallen only brought out those feelings.

After the initial surprise wore off, Bonnie and Stu smiled and returned the hug. No matter how many times the parents performed the ceremony; it ached their hearts to know that one of their children will be facing certain danger. It was especially difficult with Judy always being a tryer and never giving up. Thrusting herself into danger head-on. They could only hope her determination doesn't result in a visit from an officer and a chaplain.

"We love you too, sweetheart." Bonnie said.

"Be safe and do your family proud." Stu said.

Judy nodded into their shoulders and kissed them both. "I will."

**Author's Note:**

> On May 19, 2017, I had the privilege of visiting my state's national cemetery for volunteer work. Seeing the sea of markers in the grass and reading the names of the veterans stirred me with reverence that led to this one shot. Let us all take the time to not only honor the veterans but also remember the fallen.
> 
> One last reminder,
> 
> Veterans Day commemorates those who have served in the armed forces
> 
> Memorial Day commemorates those who made the ultimate sacrifice


End file.
